Perdão,eu te amo
by angehinata
Summary: A guerra acabou fazem 6 meses, Sakura ainda não se recuperou das perdas,os pais e Sasuke que havia desaparecido novamente depois do fim da guerra, agora ele estava de volta e teria que fazer muito mais do que dizer três palavras para te-la de volta, afinal ela já não era a


-Sakura – ouço a voz me chamar e em disparo acordo, levantando minha cabeça da mesa do consultório e machucando meus olhos com a luz,Tsunade me olha com restrição ,ok eu estava mesmo ferrada

-O que ainda esta fazendo nesse hospital?- pergunta

-É que eu bem

-Vamos você vai pra casa – disse me segurando

-Ah sensei por favor

-Sakura você esta se matando ,oque é preciso pra enxerga isso? Até quando vai continuar vivendo assim

- Cuidar dos outros é a única coisa que me mantém viva sensei

-E cuidar de si mesma? Onde entra a autopreservação ? Já fazem 6 meses Sakura eles não iam querer que fosse ficasse assim – suspirei ao ouvir aquilo ,ela tinha razão como sempre ,peguei minhas coisas e tomei meu rumo até o apartamento.

A guerra tinha acabado em 6 meses ,meus pais tinham morrido fazia 6 meses, Sasuke depois de ajudar a salvar a vila tinha desaparecido fazia 6 meses.

Eu estava sozinha ,Naruto estava se preparando para assumir a posição de hokage treinando com a oba-chan e tinha engatado um relacionamento com Hinata ,não que eu tivesse algo contra os dois ,alias fiquei feliz por eles mas ao mesmo tempo meio triste ,sem Naruto eu fiquei mais sozinha , será que era uma pessoa tão egoísta assim?

Entrei no apartamento lentamente , tirando minhas botas e as jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto , tirei as peças de roupa e entrei no chuveiro, com esperança de que ele me deixasse mais calma ,menos tensa sabe? Depois entrei no quarto e dormi, aliás já fazia uma semana que eu não dormia...

-Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan! – ouço uma voz escandalosa gritando, levanto-me e olho para o relógio : 8:30 da manha ,eu dormir mais de 12 horas ,arrastei-me até a porta de onde a voz irritante vinha.

-Naruto ,o que quer aqui? – pergunto ainda com sono

-Tsunade oba-chan esta nos chamando na sala dela agora – diz sorrindo com o braço envolta de Hina-chan , pobre Hinata devia esta ficando surda com esses gritos do namorado

-Ohayo Sakura-chan – diz gentil

-Ohayo Hina-chan – falo sorrindo – deixe-me só troca de roupa já apareço ,entrem por enquanto – eles entraram e eu corri ao quarto para me trocar

-Vamos – falo – tomara que seja uma missão

- Eu acho que é outra coisa – diz Naruto- Ela disse que tinha uma boa surpresa para nós

- O que seria? – falei enquanto descíamos as escadas

- Aquela velha é doida ,podemos esperar qualquer coisa – disse rindo , dei um soco na cabeça dele

-Ai

-Respeite minha sensei baka

-Sakura-chan – diz Naruto ofendido ,Hinata me olha e nós três rimos

E quando abrimos a porta da Sensei ,meus lábios caem e minhas pernas ficam bambas ...

-Sasuke-kun- grita Naruto correndo na direção do velho amigo e o dando um abraço de urso

-Baka me solte – diz Sasuke mas ainda rindo

-Bom eu não preciso nem dizer qual é a boa surpresa não é? – disse a Sensei rindo

-Precisa sim – falo assustando os quatro – Não vejo qual é a bondade de um assassino rank S voltar pra vila – Sasuke me olha surpreso ,Naruto apreensivo

-Sakura-chan – diz Sasuke

-É Sakura pra você Sasuke - falo assim sem o kun

- Você cresceu – fala

-É o que todas as garotas fazem não é? – falo saindo da sala e corro ,corro sem destino pra o mais longe que eu consigo ,acabo naquele maldito banco como sempre. Como sempre

E choro ,de raiva ,de tristeza ,de arrependimento ,de alivio ,choro por todas as vezes que segurei o choro nesse últimos meses

**Sasuke POV**

Ela havia me chamado de Sasuke sem o kun ,só Sasuke , fria e grossa ,nunca imaginei que a Sakura me trataria assim quando eu voltasse , eu tinha lutado contra minha vontade irracional de abraça-la ali mesmo ,abraça-la e nunca mais solta-la .

Mas talvez tivesse sido melhor assim , Sakura não merecia o que eu era ,não merecia o monstro que eu era , o assassino como ela mesmo tinha dito.

Acabamos eu e Naruto em um bar junto com Shikamaru e Kiba , conversando sobre amenidades

Sakura estava tão bonita ,os cabelos que batiam na cintura ,fina , as belas pernas ,a pele branca ,o corpo de mulher e o rosto que continuava o mesmo , como uma flor de cerejeira,tão linda ,tão linda...

-Sasuke-kun ? você esta me ouvindo

-hum – falei encostando minha cabeça na mesa

- O que te perturba Sasuke? – nessa hora Kiba e Shikamaru tinham ido ao banheiro

-Sakura – falei sem pensar

- Se foi o que ela falou mais cedo olha ela esta a dias sem dormir ,não leve realmente a serio e

- Não ,não ela esta certa em cada palavra – falei – Só queria que ela não achasse isso

-Eu já te expliquei

-Ouvir aquilo da boca dela foi...

-Amargo ? –completou perguntando

-Sim – falei – Ouvir aquilo dela foi ruim mas também foi bom assim fica mais fácil me manter afastado dela

-Afastado? Por que? – perguntando deixando o copo com sake na mesa

-Porque se ela me quisesse perto eu ficaria perto ,eu quero ficar perto ,mas ela não merece isso

-Você gosta dela?

-Eu não sei explicar

- Se não sabe explicar é porque a ama

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- A gente só não consegue explicar o que nunca sentiu Sasuke-kun

- Mesmo que seja ,qual a diferença de ter percebido isso agora?

-Vá atrás dela, diga isso a ela, tudo que se passa na sua cabeça

-Ela me odeia agora

-Ela não te odeia, ela só está magoada – disse

- Hum

-Se eu fosse você não perderia tempo – me levantei da mesa e segui meu caminho, quase pude ver Naruto sorrindo atrás de mim

Segui meu caminho, até a casa de Sakura ,eu ainda conhecia aquele caminhou ou era oque eu achava , bati na porta e lá estava a surpresa, uma mulher desconhecida atendeu a porta:

-Olá – disse com voz maliciosa ,ela era branca ,cabelos pretos , comum nada que me chamasse a atenção – tudo bem? – perguntou com voz ''sedutora''

-Sakura Haruno ainda mora aqui? – pergunto direto

-Ah a antiga moradora ,ela se mudou pra um apartamento – esclareceu tediosa- mas voltando a você ...

-Voce pode me passar o endereço dela por favor ,é importante – esclareci

-Mas eu...

-Por favor – a mulher entrou rapidamente voltando com um papel com uma pequena anotação no meio – ela está nesse endereço , é só seguir em frente e virar a terceira esquerda mais ao centro – esclareceu

-Obrigado

-Boa sorte – disse rindo e fechando a porta , estranho ,porque Sakura e os pais haviam se mudado ,ainda mais pra um apartamento

Segui o endereço e entrei no andar escrito , parando em frente a porta com uma sensação bem estranha ,medo?

Sakura POV

Lá estava eu na cama ,tinha dormido praticamente o dia todo então derrepente a campainha toca , me preparo para receber um Naruto zangado por meu comportamento mais cedo ou uma Hinata compreensiva mas quando abro a porta ,meu coração para uma batida ,Sasuke ,eu estou com uma camisa velha ,especificamente do meu pai , de cabelos desgrenhados e com cara de 2:30 AM ,mas mesmo assim isso não importa nada , o que ele queria essa hora ? brigar comigo pelo que eu disse mais cedo ou veio aqui forçado pelo Naruto pra me avisar de algo

-Oque quer ? – interrompo o silencio

-Falar com você – os olhos dele estão diferentes ,eu podia jurar ter visto ,remorso ?

-Uma pena – coloco a mão na cintura – pois eu não quero falar com você – tento fechar a porta mas uma mão me empurra pra dentro e me prendendo na parede com seus braços ,minha respiração falha , que droga!

- Mas você vai ouvir – fala – não precisa falar ,só ouça por favor

-Você não merece nem mesmo um segundo da minha atenção – digo tentando segurar as lágrimas de cair

- Eu sei – diz olhando pra baixo - mas eu te imploro – fico em silencio e espero ele começar

- Sakura ,não sei por onde começar ... –

- Talvez pela parte que você me abandonou naquele banco frio ou quando tentou me matar ? ou quando nos abandonou pela segunda vez depois da guerra ? pode decidir se quiser

-Me perdoa – falou – Sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim ,pedir isso não é ? eu sei que sabe – falou encostando a cabeça na parede ,o cheiro dele inala forte minha respiração ,prendo.

- Eu perdi todo mundo que eu amo ,meus pais , meu irmão ,mas não quero perder você – oque? Meu coração não acredita , o que era aquilo?

-Você está indo embora , está deixando de se alimentar ,passando noites sem dormir – como ele sabia? – eu sei foi a primeira coisa que quis saber quando cheguei – deu uma pausa

- Eu te amo – falou e eu não pude acreditar mais uma vez – eu te amo Sakura mas eu sou um monstro ,um assassino ,você tem razão mas eu te amo ,isso não muda nada eu sei mas eu precisava te dizer que seu sacrifício não foi por nada ,eu sempre te amei sempre vou te amar ,eu prometo –falou, respirei fundo

- E sabe que quando eu prometo é pra sempre- falou encostando os lábios em minha cabeça ,respirei pesado ,o que fazer?

-Eu não sei o que dizer – meu coração estava tocado pela declaração ,mas minha mente não encontrava um fundo de verdade naquilo

- Só me perdoe – pediu

-Não posso te prometer isso agora – falei –Mas posso prometer tentar

-Sakura ,arigato – falou me abraçando ,então me rendo e o abraço de volta , aquilo não tinha garantia nenhuma como meu perdão ,nada era certo naquela noite, depois disso Sasuke foi pra casa e eu fiz um nuddles , alias as coisas não podem se resolver em uma noite ,né?

Sasuke Povs

Sakura e eu estávamos normais agora ,não normais como nos tempos do time 7 mas normais como dois conhecidos e isso me irritava.

Eu queria te-la nos meus braços ,beija-la ,faze-la rir ,eu queria colocar meu sobrenome naquela mulher ,mas ela aparentemente tinha deixado de querer isso.

Eu falava a mim mesmo que devia estar satisfeito ,mas o meu egoísmo queria mais ,muito mais.

Eu estava com Naruto em um bar daqueles com todos os outros caras ,meio distraído até que eu ouvi

-Quer dizer que Sakura está saindo com aquele tal de Hikaro é? – falou uma voz feminina de trás da mesa onde estávamos ,elas riam como hienas

-Melhor que continuar sofrendo por aquele Uchiha né? Ela merece ser feliz Sakura-chan é uma pessoa tão legal ,né? – falou e riu

Ela estava apaixonada por outro, ela tinha me esquecido ,a dor das palavras pesou muito ,sai do bar sem dar explicações

-Sasuke-kun –falou Naruto ,a raiva estava me inundando ,eu só queria matar aquele tal de Hikaro ,eu precisava saber quem era aquele desgraçado

-Sasuke ,onde está indo? - que ótimo Naruto estava me seguindo

-Me deixa em paz ,se tem amor pela sua vida ,me deixa sozinho – falei baixo

-Oque?! Ah Sasuke por favor suas crises de raiva não me apavoram ,oque houve? – perguntou

-Hum – eu não estava afim de falar

-Sasuke me diga vamos ,eu posso te ajudar – falou

- Ótimo ,me diga quem é Hikaro e onde ele mora que ajudaria muito

-Hikaro? Karo-kun ? ah ele é gente boa ,por que ele te fez alguma coisa? Se fez não leve a serio aquele cara é um – falou e eu dei um soco na cara dele

- defunto agora – falei

-Porra ! você tá doido? O que eu te fiz ?

-Você falou sobre esse maldito- falei – qual a relação dele com a Sakura?

- Ah você viu alguma coisa estranha? – perguntou – não pense coisas erradas ,eles são só amigos- riu alto

- Mas aparentemente ele quer algo mais – falei

- Hikaro ? ele pode até querer – riu mais uma vez – Mas ele é só um fã ,Sakura-chan não o vê dessa forma

-Mas como – ele me interrompeu

-Venha cá ,vou te levar pra conhecer o cara – falou me puxando em direção ao hospital

Sasuke Povs

-Você gosta do seu amigo baka? – perguntei enquanto andávamos

- Quem? Karo-kun? É claro, ele é um cara muito engraçado, conta umas piadas ótimas – falou rindo

-Então por que está me levando até ele? – disse – Porque você sabe que ele provavelmente não vai sair vivo do recinto onde eu o achar

-Teme pare de ser tão ciumento - falou

-Ciúmes? eu? Ha há você só pode estar brincando – sorri – só acho que a Sakura anda solta demais

- Ai ai você é um cabeça dura mesmo – falou enquanto entravamos no hospital

Fomos até a secretaria que provavelmente já conhecia Naruto muito bem, aliás esse hospital é praticamente a segunda casa de Sakura

- Olá Kini-chan, como você esta? – a enfermeira loira e baixinha e riu e respondeu em uma voz gentil

-Olá Naruto-kun, estou bem, procurando Sakura? – perguntou direcionando os olhos em minha direção surpresa

- Sim, em que sala ela está? – perguntou animado, por algum motivo meu coração falhou uma batida a menção do encontro agora próximo de ocorrer

-Sala 3, na ala cirúrgica junto com Hikaro-Kun – esclareceu

-E o que esse tal de Hikaro está fazendo lá? – perguntei sem pensar, ela se assustou

- É bem...

- Ah eu esqueci de te falar Teme, Karo-kun também é médico, assim como Sakura-chan – falou rindo, apertei minhas mãos e trinquei os dentes, esse cara me pagava.

Entramos na sala e lá está Sakura, sinto minhas mãos molhadas de suor, ela me fita surpresa

-Naruto-kun? Sasuke? Oque fazem aqui? – perguntou vindo em nossa direção

-Vim esclarecer uma coisa para esse bobo – falou – Cadê o Karo-kun? - perguntou Naruto

- Ah Sakura você esqueceu seu sutiã e – o cara para de falar quando nos ver, eu vou mata-lo, Naruto me olha e ver que eu estou no meu limite, dou um passo em direção a Hikaro, Naruto entra em minha frente

- Ei, se acalme, Hikaro que merda é essa que você está falando? – perguntou Naruto gritando

- Ah é que eu e a Sakura- chan estávamos fazendo coisas improprias no banheiro, Sasuke Uchiha né? Prazer sou o namorado da Sakura – falou rindo e estendo a mão, eu avanço, Naruto continua me impedindo, tento empurra-lo

-Ei se acalmem e Hikaro pare de falar asneiras – falou Sakura – Namorado coisa nenhuma, você é só um perseguidor e pare de entrar no banheiro feminino, eu devo ter esquecido isso por lá enquanto tomava banho – falou pegando a peça das mãos dele

- E você Sasuke não tem por que ficar nervosinho assim, se acalme – falou indo em direção a outa sala, provavelmente guarda a tal peça

-Você é um filho da puta – grito

-Você também gosta da Sakura-chan né Sasuke-kun? – falou ainda sorrindo

- Também nada, se eu fosse você trataria de mudar essa frase se dá valor a sua vida – falei

- Oh ele é bem nervosinho né Naruto-kun? - falou e os dois riram

- Devíamos ir beber um pouco de Saquê juntos caras, isso seria divertido – disse Naruto

- Eu vou pra casa – falei, eu não ia aguentar essa palhaçada

Sai da sala e no meio dos corredores dou de cara com quem ...

-Onde você vai? – perguntou Sakura me parando com uma mão

- Sair daqui, você já tem esses dois palhaços pra te divertir - esclareci

-Você ficou mesmo bravo? – perguntou abaixando a mão

- Bravo?! Bravo?! Eu to puto Sakura – ela riu, minha paciência acabou nessa hora, fiz menção de ir embora

-Sasuke-kun não imaginei que você fosse tão ciumento – falou, espera ai ela me chamou de Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke-kun? – perguntei, então ela se deu conta do que tinha feito e enrubesceu, dei um passo à frente, me aproximando dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido: - Você não quer que eu vá Sakura-chan?

-Sasuke, se você quiser ir seria divertido – arfei

- Só Sasuke ? – ri – prefiro Sasuke-kun – ela corou, era divertido provocar Sakura

-e-eu vou indo Sasuke-kun – ela fechou os olho se flagrando – Sasuke – falou e se direcionou as salas onde estavam os dois palhaços

Aquilo foi interessante.

Sakura Povs

Já haviam se passado três dias desde o episódio com o Sasuke no corredor, por que ele tinha que ser tão ridiculamente lindo? Por que eu tinha que ter abrido minha maldita boca e chama-lo de Sasuke-kun como uma menina de 13 anos idiota? Ai eu tinha mesmo que começar a dormir de novo.

Tsunade tinha me chamado na sala dela e lá estava eu esperando minha querida sensei, como sempre atrasada ou de ressaca, claro.

-Sakura, quero que vá falar com Sasuke – oque? Ela tinha ficado doida? eu não queria ver Sasuke Uchiha tão cedo

-Você sabe, ele transplantou os olhos de Itachi e estava tendo sérios problemas com a visão e eu sei que o orgulhoso Uchiha não vai admitir isso pra ninguém, mas na última missão que ele completou ele teve um pequeno contratempo por causa disso, então quero que faça alguns exames e veja se acha que a cirurgia é necessária – esclareceu

-Por que eu tenho que ir? – perguntei cruzando os braços

-Porque você é minha melhor médica e eu sei que nenhuma iria conseguir lidar com o gênio daquele Uchiha, por isso estou mandando você - completou- Estamos entendidas?

-Mas Tsunade-sensei – contestei

-Nada de mais, pare com essa leseira de evitar Sasuke e verifique como ele está – falou

-Eu não estou o evitando – falei

-Então por que anteontem quando ele apareceu aqui você tinha uma emergência no hospital e saiu correndo daqui que nem uma doida – falou – ou ontem mesmo lá na frente do Ichikaro você se escondeu atrás de Hinata, quando viu que ele estava passando por perto – falou – ou hoje de manhã quando

- Ok,ok talvez eu esteja o evitando – admiti

-Sakura eu sei que você tem problemas com ele, mas entenda querida evita-lo não é a solução – falou me reconfortando- Apenas o perdoe

- Eu já perdoei, o problema não é esse – falei sentando e me afundando na cadeira a sua frente

- Então qual é o problema? – perguntou

-Ele se declarou

- Então, por que você está desse jeito? Aquele menino se declarou? O orgulhoso Uchiha ? Ha-há você devia logo lhe dar uma resposta apropriada, vindo daquela família eu não esperaria uma confirmação

-O problema é que eu não sei se confio nele, já passou tanto tempo, eu não quero mais isso – falei

- Sakura, não é você que decidi isso- falou – quem decidi oh é esse aqui – falou tocando no peito –o resto é só resto

-Mas Sensei...

-Apenas reflita antes de fazer qualquer coisa e complete seu trabalho ok? Deixe as coisas tomarem seu curso – falou

-Arigato Sensei – falei saindo da sala, ela tinha razão, o que adiantaria evitar Sasuke? Uma hora acabaríamos nos vendo, aliás morávamos na mesma vila, tínhamos os mesmos amigos e éramos da mesma equipe, eu tinha que ser matura e encara-lo de frente

A noite chegou rapidamente, peguei meus equipamentos e me direcionei ao distrito Uchiha, eu sabia que Sasuke não ficava o dia em casa, então o melhor horaria pra ir era a noite, chegando lá bati na porta.

Ninguém atendeu, então toquei na maçaneta, a porta estava aberta, entrei e fui a procura de Sasuke, ele não estava na sala, na cozinha, procurei por todo o primeiro andar então decidi subir, ele não podia ser tão irresponsável assim de deixar a porta destrancada e não estar em casa.

Aquela casa tinha um ar tão escuro, além de ser uma casa tão grande ela parecia tão solitária, era como se estivesse em luto, como se faltasse alguma coisa, de repente me veio um aperto no coração.

Subi as escadas, tentando me livrar daquela sensação abri a porta de todos os quartos, até que abri a porta do último quarto, era uma suíte, as luzes estavam ligados e imediatamente reconheci o cheiro de Sasuke.

Na cama, nas kunais jogadas no chão de um jeito desajeitado, nos livros na prateleira encima da escrivaninha, nas roupas jogadas em cima dela e pelo chão, aquele quarto estava infestado de Sasuke, se eu ainda tivesse 13 anos estaria louca por estar aqui, no esconderijo do Sasuke, no lugar onde ele baixava a guarda e dormia.

Mas os tempos eram outros, eu precisava acabar logo com aqueles exames por que amanhã bem cedo eu tinha agendada uma cirurgia e dois partos. Segui até a porta do banheiro e como não estava trancada a abri sem mais nem menos, sem pensar.

E lá estava ele.

Nu

Tomando banho, por que não bati na porta? repetindo por que não bati na porta?

As mãos estavam em todo lugar, as gotículas de água caiam devagar e sem pensar dei mais um passo, ele se virou e me fitou surpreso, abrindo sem cerimonias a porta do box

-Sakura-chan quer vir tomar banho comigo? – eu estava travada, ele caminhou até mim, molhando o chão e me beijou e eu sem pensar duas vezes correspondi, colocando meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados, as mão dele estavam em mim ,molhando minha roupa toda, o que eu tinha vindo fazer lá mesmo?

Sakura Povs

Minha mente ficou em branco, quando senti seus dentes na minha orelha, gemi

-Você gosta não é? – ele riu, eu estava em suas mãos, rendida

-Sasuke-kun – arfei, de repente as mãos dele estavam em meus botões

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei assustada

-Você não pode tomar banho de roupa né? – depois disso não houve mais palavras, ele tirou minhas roupas lentamente e enquanto ele fazia isso, eu aproveitei para observa-lo , aqueles olhos, as mãos e os braços cheios de cicatrizes, o cabelo desgrenhado e ainda molhado do banho, o abdômen cheio de marcas e definido, a boca pequena, o nariz reto e anguloso, Sasuke parecia tão perfeito, tão feliz naquela hora, como uma criança no natal.

Então ele me levou para o chuveiro meus ombros foram preenchidos por mordidas, minhas costas sendo dedilhadas pelos dedos de Sasuke. Choques percorriam meu corpo ao sentir a boca dele em mim. Minhas pernas tremiam, minha respiração estava descompassada, a mente nublada os seus fortes braços rodearam minha cintura , trazendo-me mais para perto. Beijou meu corpo todo, mordendo-me

-Sasuke-kun – disse – por favor ...- implorei aquelas premilinares eram tortur

-Implore – falou – Diga que me ama – falou mordendo minha orelha e me massageando com seus dedos, meus gemidos já eram gritos a essa altura

- Sasuke-kun eu te quero- falei – eu te amo – disse

-Eu também te amo Sakura-chan- falou me penetrando, gritei a dor era imensa, mas o prazer de estar com ele era maior, ele me penetrava com força , gozamos ,mas Sasuke queria mais, mais e mais, a noite se passou em um pulo.

A manhã chegou como um balde de água fria, senti um peso em cima de mim

Eu tinha dormido de conchinha com Sasuke Uchiha

Eu tinha dormido na cama de Sasuke Uchiha

Eu tinha perdido minha virgindade com Sasuke Uchiha

Eu estava nua na cama de Sasuke Uchiha, mas acho que isso já estava incluso no terceiro item.

Que merda eu tinha feito? Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não me renderia a Sasuke, qualquer um menos Sasuke e o que eu tinha feito? Entregado minha virgindade em uma bandeja pra ele, aliás implorado por isso ontem.

Eu tinha que sair dali, o mais rápido possível

Lentamente tirei o braço de Sasuke de cima de mim e com certa habilidade sua perna, coloquei minhas roupas, embora ainda meio molhadas e sai dali, sem deixar vestígios, algumas senhoras vizinhas me olhavam feio quando sai da casa de Sasuke, é claro.

Corri até em casa, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, aliás eu não podia me estressa por isso agora ok? Eu tinha uma cirurgia pra realizar.

Sasuke Povs

A noite tinha sido ótima,Sakura finalmente estava nos meus braços, dormimos abraçados e seu não tivesse possuído Sakura naquela mesma noite, aquilo poderia ser considerado a melhor coisa do mundo.

Acordei com o sol entrando na janela, ela não estava mais lá. Me levantei, procurei por vestígios dela no chão, no banheiro, tudo tinha desaparecido, ela havia levado tudo com ela, minha felicidade também.

Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, ela me devia explicações, o que ela estava fazendo lá na noite anterior antes daquilo? Por que ela havia ido embora sem deixar o menor sinal de existência?

Já era 12:30, o horário de almoço dela, perfeito. Segui meu caminho até o hospital, ignorando os olhares curiosos de meus vizinhos indesejados que provavelmente viram Sakura ir embora mais cedo.

Chegando lá fui direto a secretária

-Sakura Haruno – falei

-Ela está em horário de almoço – falou a loira

- disso eu sei, quero saber onde ela está – esclareci

-No restaurante do hospital, 3 corredor a direita – segui o caminho, até ver uma cabeça rosada, ao lado de um cara de cabelos azuis, Hikaro é claro.

Parei em frente à mesa

-Sakura precisamos conversa – ela me olhou seca

-Não temos o que falar – respondeu, ela só podia estar brincando

-Você não vem? – perguntei mais uma vez

-Ela acabou de dizer que não tem o que te falar Sasuke – falou Hikaro

-Não vai por bem então vai por mau – falei a puxando da cadeira, enquanto ela tentava se soltar, a levando a área externa do hospital

-O que foi aquilo de manhã? – perguntei

- Aquilo o que? – se fez de desentendida

-Você sumiu sem deixar vestígios – esclareci

-Você não fez a mesma coisa alguns anos atrás – falou, aquilo doeu

-Sakura é diferente – falei

-É a mesma coisa Sasuke-san, foi divertido ontem, eu admito, mas como eu disse foi ontem, não vai acontecer de novo, não sou do tipo que repete o prato

-Você não é do tipo que trata sentimentos como diversão, o que está tentando fazer? – falei

- Deixa eu ser mais clara, você foi só um passatempo pra mim ontem a noite – falou, algo se quebrou dentro de mim

- Você não é assim- falei derrotado – ontem você disse que me amava

-E voce acreditou? Pessoas mudam Sasuke, eu sou assim agora – falou e saiu se distanciando de mim, ela havia me derrotado, que sentimento era aquele?

Sasuke povs

Depois disso fui procurar Tsunade, eu precisava sair da vila urgentemente, me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não tivesse cabelo rosa, eu não entendia.

Eu não entendia Sakura, eu fui um passatempo? Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que minha Sakura havia se tornado isso, uma mulher fria e sem sentimentos, algo dentro de mim me dizia que ela estava fingindo, mas eu não entendia o porquê, desde quando Sakura era do tipo que tinha medo de sentimentos?

-Tsunade, quero uma missão, qualquer coisa em que eu fique bastante tempo fora da vila – falei colocando minhas mão na mesa

-Ora Uchiha bom que apareceu, eu já ia lhe chamar de qualquer modo, tenho uma missão Rank C pra você aqui, um grupo de renegados da nevoa está atacando uma vila chamada Natsuke um pouco antes da fronteira do pais do fogo, você e Naruto serão mandados pra essa junto, quero ver como vão se sair – falou esclarecendo

-Sim, quando partimos?

-Amanhã cedo

-Arigato Tsunade-Sama – falei e sai da sala, fui treinar, eu queria fazer tudo menos pensar em Sakura, qualquer coisa

Sakura Povs

Já havia se passado uma semana desde minha briga com Sasuke, eu o havia afastado? Ainda não conseguia saber, aliás ele havia saído em missão com Naruto, um dia depois, descobri por Hinata

_Flashback on_

_-Hina-chan no Ichikaru? sozinha? – falei sentando ao seu lado_

_-Onde está Naruto-Kun? não me diga que aquele idiota foi parar no hospital de novo por vasua de comida estragada – falei cruzando os braços, ela riu_

_- Não Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun saiu em missão com Sasuke-san ontem mesmo – esclareceu_

_-Ah bom – falei mudando de assunto_

Flashback off

Eu estava acordando pra mais um dia longo no hospital, me levantei mas cambaleei um passo pra trás, estava com um enjoo horrível me direcionei ao banheiro, vomitei todo o meu jantar do dia anterior, que estranho eu não comi nada demais ontem

Tomei um remédio pra enjoo, escovei os dentes e tomei um banho, me arrumei e sai comendo uma maçã, aliás melhor comer algo leve depois dos enjoos

Estava frio e então me veio uma cólica horrível, que estranho não era a época da minha menstruação, voltei em casa para ir ao banheiro me certificar, não tinha nada, aliás minha menstruação estava atrasada dois dias, o que era no mínimo estranho pra mim que tinha o ciclo mais pontual na história.

Segui meu caminho ao hospital, o enjoo não estava querendo ir embora, Ino já havia chegado lá, me sentei na tentativa de fazer aquilo passa, que droga!

- O que foi testuda não está se sentindo bem? – perguntou sentando a minha frente no outro lado da mesa

-To meio enjoada, já tomei um remédio e não me lembro de ter comido nada estranho ontem, não sei o que há – respondi

-Tá sentindo umas cólicas também? – perguntou

-Como sabe? É estranho pois nem to menstruada– falei surpresa

- Testuda você usou preservativo naquele dia com o Sasuke-kun? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, sim eu havia cometido a leseira de contar pra Ino sobre aquela noite

- Ino porca que pergunta indiscreta – falei

-É testuda agora acho que temos dois uchihas pra voce se preocupar – falou

-Anh? Como assim?

- Um que tá em uma missão Rank-C e outro que tá ai com você te deixando enjoada, típico do filho do Sasuke né? Tratar mal as pessoas – então eu me toquei

Grávida? Eu?

Grávida do Sasuke, não eu não podia estar, isso seria muita má sorte

-Não Ino deve ser apenas uma conhecidencia – falei

-Relaxa Sakura-chan estamos em um hospital, voce pode descobrir isso rapidinho mas eu aposto que sim – falou me tirando da mesa e nos levando a sala da ginecologista

-Quero fazer um teste de gravidez – falei

-Sakura-chan? é pra já – que ótima era Niki que estava aqui hoje, todo mundo iria saber

Depois de menos de uma hora, ela nos pediu que esperássemos lá fora

-Saku-chan tenho uma boa noticia pra lhe dar- falou

-Eu não estou grávida – falei sorrindo

-Sakura-chan uma criança é uma benção, se teste deu positivo, parabéns você será mamãe

-E um certo Uchiha papai – completou Ino, bufei, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Sakura Povs

Aquilo só podia ser perseguição, o Uchiha devia ter planejado isso, era a única explicação pra eu me ferrar tanto no espaço de um mês, o que eu devia fazer? Eu precisava falar com alguém mais maturo sobre isso, eu tinha 20 anos, não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com uma criança, eu mal sabia cuidar de mim, sem falar que eu era uma ninja, como eu iria me atar?

Esperei o horário do almoço chegar e segui até a sala de Tsunade-sama, entrei na sala dela sentando-me logo, nervosa, ela abaixou os documentos que estava segurando e me olhou cética, ela sabia que quando eu ia até ela por vontade própria é que eu tinha algum problema.

-Tsunade-sama eu não sei o que fazer

- Sakura, o que houve?

-Eu fiz uma leseira e achei que não fosse ser consequências

- Que tipo de leseira?

- Do tipo eu estou grávida – ela levantou da mesa em pânico

-Como assim? Sakura, como isso? – ela estava decepcionada comigo, eu sabia que estava

-Eu estou grávida de Sasuke Uchiha – as lágrimas desceram naquela hora, eu não podia mais segura-las

-Como grávida do uchiha? Eu não sabia que vocês estavam...

-Não estamos, foi só uma noite, depois eu disse que não queria mais nada com ele

-E por que fez isso? Sakura desde que eu cheguei nessa vila, você é apaixonada por esse Uchiha

-Por que eu não quero mais ele, eu não quero mais ser a Sakura do Sasuke, eu não sei se ainda sinto o mesmo com relação a ele, Sasuke me machucou muito Sensei

-Machucou mas ele pediu perdão e todo mundo merece uma segunda chance querida – me abraçou

-Eu não sei o que fazer com uma criança, olha como ela vai nascer? Minha família todo morreu na guerra, só vamos ser eu e ela

- E Sasuke

-Tsunade-sama eu não tenho mais nada haver com Sasuke

-Você não, mas a criança tem, ele é o pai dela

-Ele não sabe

- Mas vai saber, você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você esconder uma coisa dessas?

-Sensei por favor

-Sakura é uma criança, crianças precisam de um pai, ainda mais um Uchiha, só nos resta um por enquanto, Sasuke sempre quis reconstruir o clã

- Tsunade-sama eu não quero que ele saiba, ao menos não agora

- Essa criança não é só sua, infelizmente Sakura não temos muitos escolhas, você já fez a sua na noite que decidiu se entregar ao Uchiha agora você tem que aguentar as consequências

-Eu sei.

Sasuke Povs

A missão tinha sido cansativa, eram 12 ninjas para '' recolher'' eu não tinha paciência, eu simplesmente os matava, era mais fácil e diminuía a bagagem

-Teme você está estranho desde o início da missão – Nós já estávamos voltando pra vila, era 9:30 lá pelas 2:00 já devíamos estar na folha

- Eu estou como sempre Dobe

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sakura-chan? – porque ele tinha que falar esse nome

-Hum

-Então houve alguma coisa.

- Talvez

-O que aconteceu?

-Passamos a noite juntos

-Serio? Teme voce não perde tempo mesmo seu pervetido

-E depois ela disse que não queria mais nada comigo

-Como assim? Sakura-chan? Tem certeza que voce não entendeu alguma coisa errada?

-Tenho dobe, ela não quer nada comigo, deixou isso bem claro

-Teme, você magoou muito Sakura-chan não pode esperar que as coisas se resolvam assim

- Eu sei

- Não desista dela assim, ela vale a pena Sasuke

-Eu sei, eu não estou desistindo, só não sei o que agora

-Vai ver sua performance não foi tão boa assim na noite – falou e riu

-Dobe

- Alias ela sumiu de manhã né? - ele saiu correndo e eu sai atrás dele, eu tinha que admitir Naruto era um idiota, mas era um idiota que fazia falta, ri alto

Algumas horas depois chegamos em Konoha, Hinata estava na entrada da vila esperando Naruto, ele não conseguiu esperar e saiu correndo a pegando nos braços e a beijando, eu consegui ver o sorriso deles de longe.

E eu percebi que eu queria aquilo, aquele tipo de felicidade que Naruto parecia sempre ter, aquela felicidade calorosa de um aproximei deles

-Ohayo Sasuke-san

-Ohayo Hinata-san – tínhamos chegado antes do tempo previsto ainda eram 11:30

-E ai Teme quer almoçar comigo e com a Hina-chan? – E servi de vela?

- Não dobe, obrigado mas eu passo dessa vez, tenho umas coisas pra resolver

-Então vamos entregar o relatório da missão pra oba-chan e

-Deixa que eu entrego, pode ir almoçar

-Ok então teme, a gente se ver mais tarde eu acho – saiu rindo carregando Hinata nas costas

Andei lentamente em direção ao gabinete da Hokage, eu precisava pensar no que diria pra Sakura, mas nada passava na minha cabeça, então vi Hikaro saindo de lá

-É Uchiha voce venceu

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Para de se fazer de desentendido, parabéns cara, serio – falou tocando no meu ombro

-Não me toque

-Ok, ok se assim prefere Sasuke-sama – Sasuke-sama? Oque esse moleque está querendo

-Hikaro eu vou te dar dois segundos pra sumir da minha frente

- Sim, Sasuke-sama – fez continência e saiu correndo

Qual era o problema dele hoje?

Entrei na sala de Tsunade ainda intrigado com aquele idiota, se aquilo fosse algo relacionado a Sakura ele estava perdido.

-Tsunade-sama aqui está o relatório

-Ora Uchiha tão cedo de volta

-Gostaria que eu demorasse mais Hokage-sama?

-Sempre de bom humor é claro, preciso conversa com voce

-Sobre a missão?

-Não, é algo mais importante, sente-se – sentei e coloquei o relatório em cima da mesa

- É sobre Sakura

-Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – me levantei

-Não, não sente-se, Sakura está bem ao menos de saúde

-Então o que há?

-Sasuke, vou lhe chamar assim pois é um assunto pessoal demais pra ser tratado formalmente

- Sim?

-Eu sei sobre o envolvimento seu com Sakura, desde os tempos de equipe 7

-Hum

- Sei também sobre tudo que ocorreu desde sua volta, sei que passaram uma noite juntos

-Ela lhe contou tudo?

-Sim, tudo – olhou pra baixo – o ponto é que essa noite terá consequências para os dois

-Não entendo – o que eu tinha feito de errado?

- Sakura está grávida Sasuke – me levantei na mesma hora

Grávida? Sakura estava grávida de um filho meu, eu seria pai.

Pai de um filho de Sakura, minha Sakura

Eu precisava ve-la

- Tenho que ir

-Sasuke por favor, cuidado com Sakura – assenti e sai correndo em direção ao apartamento em que Sakura morava

Subi as escadas rapidamente e apertei a campainha, lá estava Sakura com uma camisa masculina velha, os cabelos em um coque alto, descalça e com um nuddles na mão

-Sakura-chan

-Sasuke

-Por que está comendo essa porcaria?

-Veio até a minha casa pra criticar minha comida?

-Uma mulher grávida devia se alimentar bem – ela arregalou os olhos

-Voce

-É claro que eu já sei, oque? Não pretendia me contar sobre o meu filho

- Seu filho porra nenhuma, meu filho

-Você não o gerou sozinha

-E se o filho não for seu, pode ser de qualquer um por ai Sasuke, eu não dei, eu distribui pra toda Konoha antes de você voltar a essa maldita vila

-Sakura por favor, você era virgem a uma semana atrás

- Qual é o seu problema comigo Uchiha? Você deve ter planejado tudo isso, qual seu objetivo acabar com minha vida?

- Eu não planejei coisa nenhuma, o meu problema com você? É que você não é minha, só esse

-Eu não lhe entendo

- Case comigo Sakura

Sakura povs

-Casar? – Sasuke Uchiha havia me pedido em casamento

Sasuke Uchiha havia me pedido em casamento em frente à minha porta

Sasuke Uchiha havia me pedido em casamento enquanto eu estava com uma camisa do Hikaro como pijama e um nuddles na mão direita.

Mas é claro, ele só havia feito isso porque eu estava grávida, ele nunca faria isso normalmente

-Não vou me casar com você só porque estou grávida Sasuke – ele me olhou surpreso

-Não é só por isso que estou lhe pedindo em casamento

-Então porque não fez isso antes? Conte outra Uchiha

-Não fiz isso antes porque você não me deu oportunidade – bom, talvez eu realmente não tivesse dado a ele oportunidade

-Não importa, a resposta ainda seria a mesma: NÃO – tentei fechar a porta, Sasuke me impediu

Ele segurou minha mão livre e me prendeu na parede e me beijou, correspondi por instinto, puxei os cabelos deles, mordi sua orelha, Sasuke gemeu

-Eu te quero – coloquei minhas mãos por debaixo da camisa dele, passei minhas mãos por aquelas cicatrizes, ele mordeu meu pescoço, aquilo com certeza deixaria uma marca, arranhei as costas dele

Nossos movimentos eram sincronizados como uma dança, como uma coreografia, tudo meu se encaixava nele, era como se fossemos peças de quebra cabeça feitos um para o outro, perfeitos.

Naquele momento, naquele instante, eu tinha certeza que o amava, mais que tudo, que eu queria estar com ele, naquela instante eu não tinha dúvidas.

Ele me colocou delicadamente na cama, as luzes estavam desligadas, então tirou minha blusa lentamente e beijou cada parte de meu corpo, com cuidado, devagar, como se para não perdesse nenhuma parte, como se estivesse memorizando cada pedaço meu.

Então fizemos amor, dessa vez não houve dor, só amor, ao menos da minha parte, seguramos as mãos e não a soltamos até que dormimos e então percebi que o peito de Sasuke era o melhor travesseiro do mundo.

Dormimos o resto do dia, quando acordei já eram 6:30 do outro dia, Sasuke ainda estava lá deitado na minha cama, dormindo como uma criança, um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto sem que eu percebesse, ele era lindo.

Sasuke Povs

Vi Sakura sentada no meu lado, quando acordei, tínhamos dormido muito, que estranho geralmente eu acordo muito durante a noite.

-Bom dia Sasuke

-Ué não disse que não repetia o prato – falei engatinhando até onde ele estava sentando – parece que o prato estava muito bom então heim? – beijei seu pescoço

-Já acorda com toda essa energia? Tenho que ir trabalhar Sasuke

-Só Sasuke?

-O que houve ontem não significa que eu tenha qualquer envolvimento com você

-Você vai continuar insistindo em se manter afastada?

-Eu não quero ser nada seu

-Mas você já é

-Não sou, posso sair com qualquer um, dormir com qualquer um

-Você até pode – eu já estava ficando com raiva – mas posso te garantir que ele não vai sair vivo pra conta essa história

- Você não teria coragem – riu sarcástica

- Eu já fiz coisa pior Sakura-chan – fechei os olhos – Mesmo que não queira nada comigo no momento

- No momento? Eu não quero nada com você nunca

-Você falou isso ontem e olha onde estamos – gesticulei para a cama- eu ainda tenho direito de cuidar do meu filho e não deixar você fazer nenhuma leseira durante a gravidez

-Eu sou médica, sei muito bem cuidar de mim mesma

-Não foi o que me pareceu ontem quando você estava comendo aquele nuddles

-Tenho que ir trabalhar Sasuke

-Eu sei – falei me levantando – passo no hospital na hora do almoço

-Pra que?

-Pra impedir que você coma nuddles

-Ora seu... – comecei a colocar minhas roupas

-Que seja, vou tomar meu banho – disse e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, ri

Depois disso segui a Naruto, bati na porta daquele preguiçoso umas dez vezes, então resolvi tentar a sorte e estava aberta, é claro, chegando lá Hinata estava colocando a blusa e quando me viu ficou da cor de um tomate

-A-Ah S-Sasuke-San perdão eu já estou indo, Naruto-Kun já deve aparecer – falou seguindo em direção a porta

-Está tudo bem Hinata – disse enquanto ela saia pela porta

-Até mais Hina-chan- Naruto apareceu sem camisa e dando tchau

-Até Naruto-kun

- Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado, Hiashi não ia gostar nada de saber que a filha dele anda passando as noites aqui

-Eu sei – colocou uma blusa

-Voce deixou a porta destrancada, dobe, eu estou falando sério, ele cortaria sua cabeça

-Vou tomar mais cuidado Teme, ainda quero ter filhos – me olhou e nós rimos, só Naruto pra falar essas coisas de manhã cedo

- Então eu tenho uma novidade – disse me sentando no sofá

- Alias antes de você começar, onde estava ontem? Eu fui te procurar em sua casa à noite e você não estava

- Isso faz parte da novidade – ele se sentou esperando

-Então fale

-Eu vou ser pai – ele arregalou os olhos

-Como é que é? Teme eu pensei que você fosse fiel a Sakura-chan, seu desconvertido – começou a me bater com uma almofada

-Seu idiota! O filho é de Sakura é claro, Sakura está grávida

- Sakura-chan está grávida? Sério? Parabéns teme

- Por que você só me deu parabéns quando eu disse que o filho era de Sakura?

- Porque você é impuro Teme, o filho podia ser de qualquer uma, já a Sakura-chan eu tenho certeza que – dei um soco nele

-Ora seu dobe – então começamos a nos bater

- Já imaginou se seu filho nascer de cabelo rosa – riu alto- cara ele seria zoado pelo resto da vida

-Ele podia ter a cara e o cabelo da Sakura e ser um menino ainda sim ele seria mais macho que você – ri

-Você não viu a Hina-chan saindo daqui? Eu sou muito macho Teme, você que é duvidável, aliás você rejeitou aquele monte de meninas no tempo de academia

- Porque eu estava concentrado em outra coisa e agora tenho Sakura, não preciso de uma par de mulheres pra provar que sou macho

-Ok ok Teme, não precisa mentir eu já sei que você é um viado

- Viado é você e um miudinho

- Miudinho? Hinata-chan pode te confirma isso, quer que eu ligue pra ela pra ela te dizer?

- Ela te ama é claro que ela vai dizer que é ''enorme'' – fiz aspas com a mão, ele pulou em cima de mim

-Aliás você não disse onde passou a noite

-Sakura – sorri malicioso

- Então vocês estão juntos?

-Ela diz que não, mas logo logo ela se rende – rimos mais uma vez

Sakura Povs

Fui para o hospital ainda frustada com Sasuke, mas assim que sai do apartamento meu mau-humor foi embora o dia estava tão bonito, vi as crianças brincando no parque e imaginei meu filho daqui a alguns anos brincando ali, rindo é claro se não puxasse o humor de Sasuke, ri sozinha, Hinata estava passando por mim

-Ohayo Hina-chan

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, indo para o hospital?

-Sim

-Você parece tão feliz Sakura-chan, tão bonita, posso lhe acompanhar até o hospital? Assim me dá mais tempo de pensar em uma desculpa pra papai

- Sério? Ah eu to normal é que o dia tá tão bonito

-Verdade – assentiu

-Acho que você e Naruto deviam conversa logo com o seu pai sobre o relacionamento de vocês

- Mas Sakura-chan meu pai é uma pessoa difícil não sei se aceitaria

-Hinata-chan vocês começaram a sair a 2 meses, quase toda a vila já sabe, não sei como seu pai ainda não descobriu e alias seu pai ficaria magoado se fosse o último a saber

-Eu sei

- Sem falar que Hinata-chan, é o Naruto, o herói da vida, se seu pai não o aceitasse quem mais aceitaria? Tenho certeza que ele não vai contestar

-Você acha?

-Claro Hina-chan – confirmei- aliás eu não sabia que você e Naruto já estavam dormindo juntos – sorri maliciosa – pelo jeito ele não é tão lerdo quanto parece, e ai como ele é?

-Sakura-chan! – falou envergonhada – Na verdade, começamos a dormir juntos a uma semana, se meu pai soubesse

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Fui jantar na casa dele, então ele falou que já era tarde e acabamos passando do limite – enrubesceu

-O velho truque do 'tá tarde'', Hina como você não percebeu? – ri alto

-E você Sakura-chan? Sasuke-san?

- Nem me fale o nome desse ai

-O que ele fez? – me olhou preocupada

-Me engravidou – Hinata arregalou os olhos

-Oque? Você está... parabéns Sakura-chan

-Parabéns? Estou grávida do Sasuke! Como isso poderia ser bom?

-Ué mas você não gosta do Sasuke-san?

-Eu não sei, ás vezes sim outras não, mesmo assim eu tinha planejado me afastar de Sasuke mas cada vez que eu tento ele se aproxima mais e agora é impossível me afastar

-Talvez seja um sinal Sakura-chan

-Um sinal?

-Que vocês devam ficar juntos

-Eu não sei, só sei que ele vai encher meu saco com essa gravidez, ele já acha que deve me dizer até o que devo comer – ela riu

- Porque ele se preocupa com você

-Que seja, eu não quero nada com ele – chegamos na frente do hospital

-Sakura-chan eu vou indo, posso dizer que dormi na sua casa? – implorou

-Sim Hina-chan, mas pense no que falei sobre conversa com seu pai

-Vou pensar, eu prometo – falou se afastando

Entrei no hospital com passos lentos

-Ohayo Kini-chan

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Doki-san já chegou pra consulta marcada

-Arigato por avisar, eu vou indo – falei pegando uns formulários e seguindo a minha sala

A manhã passou rápido, já era hora do almoço ,sai da sala decidida a almoçar sozinha e dobrar o Uchiha mas lá estava ele na secretaria vestido todo de preto, com os braços cruzados e com um bento nas mãos e as mulheres o olhando, é claro, mas ele simplesmente ignorava todas elas e continuava mantendo sua face de indiferença, típico dele

- Sakura-chan, vamos almoçar? – elas me olharam assustadas, comentando

- Que seja – falei o seguindo para fora do hospital

Fomos sentar em uma das mesas do lado externo do hospital em frente ao restaurante

-Então como foi a manhã? – começou e colocou o bento em cima da mesa

-Você está brincando né?

- Só quero ter uma conversa decente com você, sempre quando nos vemos ou brigamos ou estamos na cama – revirou os olhos – não que eu esteja reclamando da segunda parte – sorriu malicioso- mas não podemos fazer isso em público então...

- Minha manhã foi boa, tive 8 consultas fiz um parto, Hikaro me comprou uns bolos

-Hikaro? Por que você aceitou bolo desse cara?

-Porque eu estava com fome ué, estou grávida de um idiota sabe o apetite aumenta

-Sakura-chan, aliás antes que eu me esqueça, de quem era a camisa que você estava vestindo ontem quando fui no seu apartamento?

-Hikaro-kun

-Hikaro de novo? Por que você dorme com uma camisa daquele cara?

-Ué o que tem de demais? Eu durmo com camisas do Naruto, do Hikaro, do Kakashi, do meu pai

-Não dorme mais, a parti de hoje só dorme com as minhas camisas - eu ri

- Não tenho camisas suas – então ele começou a tirar a camisa, vi as cabeças femininas se virando no mesmo momento e até alguns gritos, que droga de corpo perfeito Sasuke?

- Coloque essa camisa agora

-Te incomoda? – riu

-Eu já vi bastante disso, não me incomoda, mas estamos em um lugar público

-Ok ,ok mais eu vou lembrar das camisas

-Tanto faz – falei mas eu adoraria dormir com uma camisa com aquele cheiro, até o cheiro desse homem é perfeito, oh céus

-Não quer saber o que eu fiz hoje de manhã?

-O que fez?

-Eu contei ao Naruto que vou ser pai

-Por que fez isso? Eu queria contar

-Ele falou que se for um menino de cabelos rosas ia ser hilário – eu não tinha pensando nisso

-Mas não se preocupe eu duvido muito, todos da minha família tem o cabelo negro – falou – se ele nascesse com o cabelo de uma cor diferente ia ser o primeiro

-Espero que sim, não quero criar problemas para ele – ri – que nome colocamos se for um menino?

-Quero colocar um, mas não se vai concordar

-Qual?

-Fukago, o nome do meu pai

- É um bonito nome

-E se for uma menina você decidi

- Mikoto, significa preciosa

-Mikoto era o nome da minha mãe – eu não sabia

-Sempre fui mais próximo dela


End file.
